


I Want To Be a Punk Rocker With Flowers in My Hair

by whatfandom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, cheesy hi/oops first words to each other, harry smells like flowers, louis thinks he might be falling in love, terribly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry smells like flowers and Louis might be falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be a Punk Rocker With Flowers in My Hair

In Louis' English class there was a boy that always smelled distinctly of flowers, not just of any flowers. This boys with brown curls mopped on his head always smelled like Louis', favorite flowers, gardenias. Gardenias reminded him of his Nan, who always smelled like them too. He had no idea why the curly haired boy smelled like these flowers, but his nan always did because she had a bush in her backyard. Louis' nan smelled like gardenias therefore every time Louis went over to her house he always ended up smelling like the sweet flower as well. Louis liked the smell so he wasn't complaining.  
Every time Louis went into the English classroom and sat behind the boy with curls and who smelled like gardenias it always made him smile. Louis thought maybe he was falling in love, but knew that was impossible because he didn't even know the boys name. But every time their professor made some terrible, cheesy joke the boy would always giggle and grin, and that would always make Louis smile, even if the joke wasn't funny.  
They were assigned finals projects and Louis wasn't looking forward to it. Louis always had the worst luck, getting paired with a creepy kid or someone who would stick all the work with Louis. When it was Louis' turn to pick out of the hat for a partner he read off the name 'Harry Styles' and really what a ridiculous name.  
"You may now find your partners. Good luck everyone. Due remember this is worth 40% of your grade." With that their professor dismissed them to find their partners. Everyone read aloud a name and Louis did the same, reading aloud, "Harry Styles?" He looked around for someone to respond to the name, turning forwards in his seat to find the curly haired boy that always smelled like gardenias staring right at him.  
"Hi," the boy, Harry Louis assumed, said with a bright smile that could honestly outshine the sun. Louis blinked, his mouth falling open slightly. Harry laughed at him, ducking his head shyly so that his curls fell in front of his eyes. Louis blinked again, shit he was totally staring. “Right.” Louis said quickly, grabbing all his paper but only ending up to fall on his face and for all the papers to go flying. Just his luck.  
"Oops." Louis blinked, dumbstruck, looking up at Harry. Harry laughed quietly, crossing over to Louis where he was still on the floor trying to gather his papers. Harry knelt and helped Louis gather up his papers.  
"’m Harry,” The curly haired boy smiled softly, handing Louis one of the stray papers.  
"Louis." Louis introduced himself, a smile starting to appear on his lips. His luck was definitely turning around.  
His luck certainly did turn around. He got an A on the project he and Harry were assigned and a date with the boy that always smelled like flowers with a bright smile and curly brown hair.


End file.
